


One Condition

by Laiova



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laiova/pseuds/Laiova
Summary: Nothing is free when it comes to the mafia- and Mello sure as hell isn't about to help you out for nothing in return. Good thing you don't mind offering a little payment. Mello x Female Reader.





	One Condition

**Author's Note:**

> Because Mello’s character goes through such a noticeable time-skip in the series, I feel the need to state that this story involves 18+ year old Mello, and an 18+ year old Female Reader. This IS a lemon, so read at your own risk- and if I need to include any further content warnings, please let me know!

**Series** : Death Note

 **Couple** : Mello x Female Reader

 **Rating** : M (Lemon/Smut) – READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

* * *

 

You weren’t going to be very good at this whole “mafia” thing, but that had become apparent to you within your first week there. The second thing that had become apparent to you? That Mello, the youngest guy in the group, basically had all of the men above him by their balls.

            He was the youngest member, yet the most respected. He wasn’t even the leading mafiosi, but he might as well have been- because Rod, the _actual_ boss, followed every command that escaped Mello’s lips in much the same way that a dog obeyed its master. Sometimes you wondered how that had come to happen- other times, you realized that you had better not ask.

            You were the only female among them, despite the unspoken rule that women didn’t “belong” in the mafia. Rod had warned you that women didn’t typically last very long, but you hadn’t listened. You were too desperate in the beginning. But you were starting to realize that he had been right... At least in your case; but what exactly could be done about your situation at this point?

            Rod had practically laughed you out of the room when you’d originally asked to join them. Mello had told him to let you stay with them.

            When Rod had informed you that part of your initiation would be to sleep with _every_ member that wanted you, Mello had told him to let you make those decisions for yourself.

            When Rod told you that it was time for you to make your first kill, Mello had ordered him to give you just a bit more time to adjust to the idea- to lay off you, for the time being. And he did, for the most part- aside from offering to pay your way in exchange for sex. And his offer was... _Really_ appealing, if you were to be honest. You wouldn’t have to be involved in the crime aspect of the mafia, just in sharing the bed with its leader. That would be a small price to pay for money and security... But you declined his offer, of course. Not because you were morally opposed to it- _I mean, really, how many options did you have?_ \- but because Rod was easily old enough to be your father, and the idea of sleeping with an older man who had probably fucked more women than you had birthdays... It just wasn’t your style.

            You sighed, contemplating your lack of options as you slid your bra off your shoulders, allowing it to fall onto the floor. You stepped out of your panties, as well, as you leaned forward to turn on the shower. Pulling your hair down in one fell swoop, it cascaded over your shoulders and down past your breasts- the breeze making you shiver _just_ a bit. You hadn’t realized how cold it was- it was _really_ going to suck when you had to dry off.

            After giving the water a moment to warm up, you stepped into the shower all at once, allowing the steam to envelope you as you admired just how much _nicer_ this shower was than the one in your last hideout. Actually, pretty much everything about this hideout was better than the last, in your opinion... But perhaps you were just projecting negative feelings onto your past dwelling because of that creepy death god that had showed up there.

            Yeah, you hadn’t exactly signed up for creepy, paranormal monsters coming after their magical killing notebooks. You had signed up for the money and gang-mentality that came along with joining the mafia. You had signed up for a roof over your head and food in your stomach- because associating with criminals was better than sleeping under a bridge. Full stop.

            _But was it really?_ You were beginning to wonder... This wasn’t for you. At all.

            You took in a deep breath, filling your lungs with steam. The water flowed down your hair and over your face, into your mouth, and over your torso. But the warmth of it did nothing to stop your shivering. It couldn’t comfort your fears, after all- and you really _needed_ to figure something out. You weren’t cut out for hurting people, let alone killing them.

            One evening, nonchalantly, Matt had told you that Mello had _literally_ brought Rod the head of one of his enemies on a silver platter as his initiation- and you couldn’t even entertain the thought of that without feeling sick. Matt had snickered at you when you’d turned pale, saying something along the lines of, _“What? You’ll have to do something similar, eventually.”_  Then, he’d gone back to playing his Nintendo DS- a brand new cigarette pursed between his lips, as if he hadn’t a care in the world.

            He was right though. And how long would Mello continue to stand up for you, anyway? Moreover, _why_ had he spent the past week doing just that?

            Whatever. You weren’t too keen to waste time questioning his motives- you just needed to use them to your advantage. Maybe he could help you. Actually, no, you _knew_ he could- but at what cost? Certainly, he wasn’t in this for nothing at all.

            You ran your fingers through your hair, rinsing the remainder of your conditioner out before lathering up your body. Once you had fully washed and rinsed yourself, you stood beneath the shower head for a few moments more- letting the water rain down over you. It was getting cold, but you wouldn’t bother to step out before it became unbearable.

            Finally, it did, and you stepped over the edge of the tub, wrapping your hair in a towel before slipping your body into another one. You looked at yourself in the mirror as you combed your hair, thinking that perhaps sleeping with Rod was your best bet... But then deciding no, that was an absurd thought. Sleeping with Rod was _not_ going to be your first option. Your last ditch effort, though? Maybe.

            You got dressed and opened the door, heading into the hallway. Who were you going to confront first? Mello, or Rod? Should you wait for one of them to confront you? Shit, when would that happen, anyway?

            Finally, you reached his bedroom door. You hadn’t been sure that you would end up there, but you were glad that things had played out that way. You knocked without much preparation, taking in a deep breath.

            “Yeah?” Mello called from behind the wall, and you could hear the _snapping_ sound of him biting into a brand new chocolate bar.

            You gulped. “Uh, hey! It’s... Me.” You replied nervously, realizing shortly afterwards just how incredibly stupid that had sounded. But surely, he would know who was on the other side of the door- you _were_ the only female staying in the hideout full time.

            You could hear him snicker before opening the door, slightly. “I knew it was just a matter of time.” He commented knowingly, licking the edge of his chocolate bar before snapping off another brick. He opened the door even wider, inviting you inside. “Come in.”

            You nodded and entered. He shut the door, locking it behind you. That... Made you feel a bit uncomfortable, but you weren’t about to complain. Instead, you gulped hard, taking in your surroundings. You noted just how much nicer his room was than yours... But that was to be expected.

            “You can sit.” Mello commented, motioning to a leather chair opposite the couch he plopped himself down on. There was a glass coffee table rimmed in gold separating the two of you, and on top of that was what must have been _thousands_ of dollars in cash... Along with some chocolate bars, a few packs of cigarettes, and a Bible.

            “Did something catch you off guard?” Mello asked, noticing the fact that you were outright staring at the items before you. “Matt’s not here right now, in case that’s what you’re wondering.”

            “Oh, no, sorry.” You assured him, nervously. “It’s nothing like that. I was just thinking... Well, I _really_ need to talk to you about something.” You admitted.

            “Alright. What?” He asked simply, snapping off another piece of chocolate as he leaned his elbow against his knee, propping his foot up on the coffee table.

            Well... You hadn’t exactly thought that you would get this far. You had expected Matt to show up, or for Rod to call a meeting- or for something, _anything_ , to force the conversation to end. What exactly were you supposed to say?”

            “Uhhhh, well, I was just wondering... Is there a particular reason that you’ve been making Rod put off properly initiating me?” You finally blurted out all at once, and then blushed out of sheer embarrassment. You quickly reiterated, “I mean, it’s okay! I was just... Curious?”

            “Did you want me to allow him to go on and properly initiate you?” Mello responded, leaning his arm across the back of the couch as he set the remainder of his chocolate bar on the corner of the coffee table. In your embarrassed stupor, you noticed that literally _everything_ he wore was made of black leather- from his gloves to his boots. The only thing that _wasn’t_ leather was his rosary, which hung around his neck like a necklace. You stared at it for a moment, unsure of where else to look.              

            “Well, not really...” You finally admitted. “That’s kind of why I’m here. I wanted to... Ask you about that.” You looked the other way, trying to find something else to fixate on. Fuck, you hated sounding desperate- and you didn’t want to stare too much, despite the fact that he _clearly_ wasn’t shy about staring at you.

            “Okay, then. Ask away.” He responded simply.

            “Okay...” You thought aloud, clearing your throat. “Well, I was just curious... What would I have to do to avoid being officially initiated _all together?”_ You gulped, and then steadied your breathing. “Like, I know now that I’m involved, there isn’t really a safe way out, but-”

            “But you don’t want to hurt anyone, you don’t want to leave, and you have to stay involved _somehow_ , anyway.” He finished your statement, knowingly.

            “Right.” You admitted, making eye contact. His had never left you.

            “Well, I think we can arrange something.” Mello admitted after a moment, his voice sultry and teasing as he took his knee down from the coffee table, offering no further explanation. He smiled at you.

            You were pretty sure about his intentions, but you didn’t want to jump to conclusions, either. Fuck, you were nervous.

            “So, what did you have in mind?” You finally got up the nerve to ask.

            “Come here.” He ordered simply, standing and extending his arm toward you. You obeyed, taking his leather-clad hand, closing the space between you. He pulled you in closer- close enough that you could feel the heat emanating off his body. By the time you were a mere inch apart, the top of your head just barely reached his shoulders, and you had to fight your nerves to look up at him.

            Your heart was beating like crazy, and you just wanted to know his intentions so you could get on with it, already. Your face was hot and beet red with anxiety.

            Finally, after what felt like forever (but was surely just seconds), Mello pulled you into a hug- taking you _completely_ off-guard. Why on Earth was he hugging you? He looked like he’d never hugged another human being in his entire life. It was a nice hug, but it felt... Awkward and out-of-place.

            Then he leaned down, pressing his mouth against your ear; the smoothness of his voice making you shiver, just a bit. “I’ll continue to protect you under _one_ condition. And I’m entirely sure that you’re intelligent enough to figure it out.” He whispered, smirking, his lips trailing against the crook of your neck.

            Now you knew for sure where this was going... And honestly? You were fair game. Obviously you had something to offer that he needed... And vice versa.

            “And what’s that?” You teased, sweetly, playing dumb. He kissed your neck in response; starting behind your ear, and then moving _all the way down_ to the crook of your neck, teasing around your collarbones.

            You gasped, crooning your neck to give him better access, your cheeks flushed. He grazed your skin with his teeth before pressing his lips against yours... Much more softly than you had expected him to. His tongue danced with yours in what became a gentle, passionate kiss.

            You moaned as it intensified, reaching down and then flinching slightly as your hand met his hard member, pressing against the lip of his pants.

            “Holy shit.” You breathed, breaking away from his lips as he bit your neck and then sucked, moving toward your collarbone once more, his hands reaching toward your breasts. He stopped just before them, seemingly waiting for your permission. You pressed your lips against his once again, _hard_ this time, guiding his hands against your clothed breasts. He massaged them through your shirt before reaching beneath it, attempting to squeeze his hands between your bra and your breasts- but it was far too tight.

            Hastily, he reached around your back for the clasps of your bra, pulling you toward the couch as he did so. You obliged, straddling his lap as he laid back- one leg on either side of him as he continued to fiddle with your clasp.

            “Fuck.” He grunted, obviously annoyed by his lack of progress. His struggle made you wonder if he had never been in this kind of situation before.

            You giggled slightly, biting your lower lip. “Do you need some help?” You questioned, blushing as his dick throbbed through his pants, pressing against your shorts. It was practically begging to be released.

            “No.” He assured you, seemingly offended that you’d even asked. You grinned cutely in response, clenching your legs around him, grinding yourself against his erection. He bit his lip, eyeing you from top to bottom.

            “Do you like feeling me rub up against you?” You teased, lifting up your arms- inviting him to take off your shirt. He did so in about two seconds flat, not bothering to answer you.

            It was no wonder he hadn’t been able to get your bra off- it was so tight against your flesh, your breasts were spilling out over the top of the cups.

            Just the sight of your swollen breasts incited a reaction from his cock- which twitched beneath you as he tore your bra down the middle, setting your breasts free.

            “Hey!” You protested in mock-anger as your breasts bounced from their sudden release. He looked too good for you to care, honestly. Something about the look in his eyes as he did that... Fuck. It was primal. He _needed_ you.

            “Shut it. I’ll buy you a new one later on.” He assured you before pressing his lips to your breasts, working his way down to your erect nipples- which were just _begging_ for his tongue’s attention.

            He smirked proudly to himself as you stifled a moan, clenching your fist into his hair.

            He could feel the heat emanating from your newfound wetness, giving him even more pride in his ability to turn you on _so_ easily.

            “You have no fucking idea...” He began as you grazed his neck with your teeth, grinding against his lap ever so slowly... Making him lose his train of thought.

            “I have no fucking idea... What?” You teased, tugging on his rosary as you unzipped his vest. You ran your nails across his bare chest, licking your lips.

            “How many times I’ve wanted to... Fuck!” He moaned as you clenched your thighs, pressing yourself even harder against his trapped member. You leaned down for another kiss, moaning softly as you pressed your hand against what you knew to be the head of his cock- gently rubbing it through the leather. You continued to straddle his shaft, and _fuck_ , it _had_ to be huge. You loved every second of being pressed up against it.

            “How many times you’ve wanted to... What?” You asked again, sitting pretty atop his lap.

            “Don’t fucking look at me like that. Like you’re so innocent.” He snarled.

            “But I _am_ innocent.” Came your rebuttal. “Look how cute I am... How can such a cute face belong to such a horny girl?” You pouted, and then giggled as he pulled you forward, sucking your neck feverishly before reaching down and unbuttoning your shorts in one fell swoop.

            “You’re pretty fucking soaked for such an _innocent_ girl.” He commented smugly upon placing two fingers between your legs, feeling for your clit. He struggled to find it at first, but soon you produced a sharp inhale- and he knew he was on the right path.

            “Right there?” He asked, wasting no time in creating a rhythm, quickening his pace.

            “Yeah, right there.” You moaned, your cheeks flushed and your back arched as you pressed your breasts into his face. He gladly entertained them with his tongue, teasing and then sucking your nipples once more.

            “Fuck.” He finally whispered, arching his own back. “I seriously can’t wait any longer.” He moaned, his cock throbbing hard against his pants. You could feel the pulsing against your pussy... He _needed_ release, and you knew that. But so did you.

            “Not yet.” You whispered, rubbing your clit against his pants. Fuck, you were so turned on- he was already so desperate to cum, and you hadn’t even touched him yet! “I’m so close...”

            That was all he needed to hear. He grabbed your hips, _hard_ , helping you hump him even harder. That was all you needed to coax you over the edge.

            “Fuck, Mello, I’m-!” You began as your orgasm threatened to overtake you. His lips smothered your cries as he reached between your legs, rubbing your clit ferociously. You grinded yourself against his cock once, twice more before erupting- bucking as pleasure overtook you. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuckkkk, oh my God!” You moaned, squirming as you rode through the waves of ecstasy, your pleasure slowly subsiding. Once it did, you slid off of him, kneeling as he stood before you.

            You wasted no time in undoing his belt, and then the leather strings that laced up the crotch of his pants. He placed his hand on your head as you teased him with your mouth, using your teeth to pull the strings loose, looking up at him innocently. His cock throbbed against the leather, begging to be set free. Seconds later, it sprung out before you- standing at full mast, the head slick and shining with pre-cum.

            “Oh... My God.” You moaned sweetly, wrapping your fingers around his thick shaft. “It’s fucking huge!” You admired before pressing your tongue against the underside of his cock- licking it softly, yet feverishly, from top to bottom.

            He grinned down at you, smugly. “Were you expecting something else?”

            “No!” You smiled, “I’ve just... Well, I’ve never had one this big before...” You admitted, your eyes wide. You began licking his cock once more, wetting it with your spit before stroking it slowly from head to base- feeling every throb against your fingertips as his foreskin slid along its length. “It’s so fucking thick...” You moaned, “I can’t even get my fingers to touch. Look.” You admired, showing that your thumb and forefinger had a good inch between them when wrapped around him. You were absolutely amazed.

            Mello looked like he was about to say something, but you immediately took his cock into your mouth, sucking so hard, _so fast_ , all he could manage was a shaky, “Fuck!” as he tightened his grip on your hair. You found your technique pretty quickly, reaching down and rubbing your throbbing clit as you bobbed your head up and down, worshiping his dick with your mouth. It was impossible for you to take it all without choking, so you used your hand to stroke the more neglected base of his shaft. It wasn’t long before his breaths began coming in short, quick spurts- his cock twitching against your throat.

            Fuck, you wanted his cum so bad! You began cradling his balls, kneading them- coaxing his release.

            Abruptly, he pulled himself from your mouth, yanking you up by your wrists.

            “Aww, but I was having fun!” You complained cutely as he turned you around, pressing you against the glass tabletop- pulling your shorts and panties completely down to your ankles.

            “Yeah, I was too. But this will be even better.” Mello smirked, pushing your top half down against the table. Your breasts smooshed against the glass, pushing some of the cash beneath you onto the floor.

            “Ya know, I’ve never been fucked on top of a pile of money.” You teased, raising your bottom half as you looked back at him, devilishly.

            “Oh, really?” Mello mused, rubbing the top of his dick against your dripping pussy. “Sounds like an invitation, to me.” He commented, and then gasped slightly as only his head entered you, already being squeezed so tightly by your inner walls. “Fuck, you’re tight.” He admitted, attempting to force himself further in- coaxing a gasp from your lips. He was so fucking thick- far thicker than any other man you’d ever laid with... You hadn’t realized just how far he would have to stretch you.

            “Ah, fuck...” You moaned, your cheeks flushed. “It’s so thick... And it’s been a while for me, so I don’t really know how easy it’ll be for you to get it in...”

            “You’re telling me. You feel like a fucking virgin.” He grunted, pushing further once again. You answered him with a whimper, and he stopped moving once more. “It doesn’t hurt, does it?” Mello asked softly, genuinely- catching you completely off guard. You hadn’t expected him to care about something so trivial; you’d just expected him to fuck you silly. Just like every man you’d been fucked by before him.

            “No, I’m fine.” You assured him, smiling back in his direction. “Actually, I like a little pain... So you don’t have to hold back.”

            Mello had no qualms with that. “Oh, yeah?” He grinned, gathering your hair into one of his hands. “In that case... The safe word is red.” He advised, pulling tightly as he entered you in one quick motion- your pussy squeezing his every inch. “Fuck! You like a little pain, right?”

            You bit your lower lip, trying to stifle your cries. “Yes.” You admitted, your voice unsteady.

            “I can’t hear you.” He responded, thrusting in and out in quick, deep, _rough_ strokes- no longer showing any regard toward being gentle.

            “Yes, Mello! I fucking love pain.” You moaned, writing beneath him as he thrusted wildly, pulling your hair with one hand, slapping your ass with the other. Fuck, he was so amazing. His length, his girth, _him,_ just... Everything. It was all so surreal.

            He slapped you again before turning you around, laying you on your back- stifling your moans with a kiss as he continued thrusting, now with more calculated timing.

            “Fuck, yes! Right there!” You cried out, signaling that he’d finally hit the _perfect_ spot.

            “Oh yeah? Right there?” He confirmed, your body answering him almost instantly- rhythmically  tightening around his cock.

            “Yes!” You finally admitted, your voice shaky against his wild thrusts. You wrapped your legs around him, giving him even more pointed access to your g-spot. Your breathing was becoming raspier, your orgasm threatening to overtake you. “Fuck, I’m so close.”

            “You are?” He snickered, quickening his pace. “You’re gonna cum on my cock?”

            “Yes! I’m gonna cum on your fucking cock, oh my God.”

            He reached down and began rubbing your clit once more; the added stimulation sending you over the edge.

            “Fuck, I’m fucking- oh fuuuuuckkkk, I’m cumming!” You cried, your pussy trembling around his cock, pulsing and squeezing.

            “Yes, baby, cum for me!” Mello laughed, feeling his balls tighten suddenly with anticipation. “I’m so close, I’ve gotta pull out- fuck!” He warned, his cock throbbing threateningly against your quivering g-spot.

            “I’m on the pill, it’s okay, you can-” You began, but couldn’t finish. He attempted to pull out, but his body had other ideas- his hips jerked, his cock pulsating.

            “Fuck, it’s coming out, Ahhhhh!” He thrusted, his cock _exploding_ \- stream after stream of hot cum filling your pussy to the brim as his body bucked forward, desperately. There was so much cum, it had no choice to seep out- oozing against the table.

            “Holy shit.” You breathed, still trembling. You allowed yourself to fall flat against the table as he collapsed on top of you- his cock still inside, pulsing and relinquishing whatever cum it could still offer.

            “I’m so sorry.” He breathed, holding you close. “I tried to pull out, but-”

            “It’s totally fine. I was trying to tell you that I’m on the pill, but you were a bit... Preoccupied.” You giggled. “It’s not a big deal, honestly.”

            “Gotcha...” Mello sighed with relief, laughing slightly as he pulled out, standing. He offered you his hand, helping you up.

            “So... Is continuing to sleep with you the _‘one condition’_ that I must abide by for you to continue protecting me?” You asked sheepishly, catching a towel he had thrown your way.

            “Honestly? That wasn’t my original plan. But, if that’s what you want...”

            “I mean, I’ll take anything you offer me.” You responded coyly, blushing as you looked away.

            He pointed at your neck, pulling his jacket over his vest. “Those hickies I left behind will do quite a nice job at letting Rod know that you’re mine. He won’t fuck with you as long as we’re together.”

            You nodded, pulling your shirt down over your head. “I see... But by together, you mean...?”

            He started heading for the door, raising his hand almost as if to dismiss your question. “ _Together_ can mean whatever you want it to mean. I’ll leave that up to you.”

            You nodded, content with that answer. “Fair enough.” You responded, pulling your shorts back up. “So, are you gonna replace my bra, or...?

            “Of course. Finish getting dressed. We’re going out.” He answered simply, closing the door behind him.

            All things considered, this had gone _much_ better than you’d anticipated.


End file.
